Edward Elric vs Lloyd Irving
by SuperSaiyanLink
Summary: Give me your name, and I shall give you mine, shorty!


**Edward Elric vs. Lloyd Irving  
**

Lloyd and company were hanging out in a small town near the Tower of Salvation. The town was called Resembool.

"This is the last rest stop before we take on that mixed up kid on Derris Karlan. We should rest while we can." Lloyd told the others.

Genis went up to the nearest house and asked the old lady in front of a mechanic shop with a sign that said "Automail."

"Excuse me, but do you know of an inn where we can stay?"

"Yes, it's just a few a little walk away," she pointed, "Over there."

"Gee, thanks!"

They began to walk away, but they didn't hear her say, "Wait! It's full! My daughter's friend..."

Lloyd and the rest arrived at the hotel's front desk. "Man, I'm pooped from fighting all those monsters along the countryside. I can't wait to have a nice, long nap..." Lloyd said with a big yawn.

A maid came up to them, "I'm sorry, sir, but we are out of rooms. There are absolutely none left. It was privately reserved."

Regal was shocked, "This town is a bit...desolate. I don't see why anyone would want even more privacy out here. Who could possibly have come to stay here?"

From the other room they heard a sound like metal being attached followed by a moan. A girl was saying "Well, what did you expect?! You've done it plenty of times before. And that's only because you come back from every fight half dead! If you don't like it, then don't do such dangerous things!"

Three people began to walk out. One was a short teenager in a red jacket, a guy in a suit of armor, and a young girl with blonde hair holding a wrench. The man in a suit of armor spoke with a hollow, childish voice and said to the girl, "Winry, you know we have to do this. We have to find the Stone. And that means we'll usually fight the Homun--"

The two groups looked eye-to-eye.

Lloyd yelled, "_You're_ the ones hogging up the inn! We've got important things to do and need a good sleep. We're taking your room!"

The Red-Robed teen repied, "Just who the hell do you think you are, to take our room?"

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine, shorty!" was the very cocky reply.

Next thing Lloyd knew, he was held by his arm and being spun around the room. The guy threw him out the door, which crashed to splinters.

"**I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!** Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!!!"

"I'm Lloyd Irving, and I don't care if you're the king of Meltokio, I'm kicking your ass!!!"

He pulled out his two swords that his two fathers made. Presea had a few words of caution, "Humanoid enemy. Unknown element. Unusual amounts of metalic alloys detected."

"Let's go!" Lloyd yelled.

Zelos really wasn't interested in joining the inevitable fray, "Hold on a sec. This is _your_ fight not ours. And I definitely don't want to..." He noticed Winry, "OOH, BABY!! Hey hunny, how 'bout a date?"

Sheena pulled his ear, "You idiot, can't you focus on anything other than flirting with every female you meet?! And just when I agreed with something you said for once..."

Collete pleaded to Lloyd, "Yeah, he's right. And Lloyd, I don't think you should get into this fight either. Please, we'll just find somewhere else..."

"I'm pissed! He's going down!" was the reply.

Winry really didn't want Ed to get into another fight, "Ed!! I just repaired your automail two seconds ago! If it breaks, you'll have to ask Grandma back at the shop to repair it, because I'm getting sick of this!"

Al agreed, "Please Ed, be reasonable! There's more of them and they may need rest, we can stay at Winry's..."

"ARRRGH!! No way!!! Nobody calls me short and get's away with it!!"

The young alchemist turned his metal arm into a sword.

They began to fight. Lloyd immediately tried to rise with his Psi Tempest and strike in midair with a Rising Falcon. But a magical wall popped up from seemingly nowhere and struck him down. Ed rose up and slashed at Lloyd's side with the metal sword. Lloyd began to bleed a lot, but he used Super Sonic Thrust and hit Ed right in the chest.

The fight continued...

...One hour later...

Ed was lying in bed and had lost a lot of blood. "Sheesh. The nerve of those guys! I whooped that punk good. You think I'm bad? You ought to see him! And on top of that, I got to keep my room! I told him he had no right to take it."

All Winry could say was, "Yep, you kept your room. Unfortunately, you're confined to your bed because you're so beat up you can barely even feed yourself! Grandma's really mad. I can hear her yelling all the way from the automail shop saying something about somebody making a 'ruckus.' sigh, Well at least he didn't break your arm...but he had no problem breaking everything else!"

The end...of Ed and Lloyd's good health.


End file.
